


Sneaking Out Again

by mcschnuggles



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Costis, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Costis searches the palace for his king, only to find Gen regressed and mischievous.





	Sneaking Out Again

Costis has lost track of the king.

This, of course, is a cause for emergency, but the special kind of emergency that only Costis can know and panic about. Because, if anyone else were to know the king was able to sneak past him, it was be a poor reflection on him, not on the king’s uncanny ability to slip away undetected from literally any guard or attendant.

Costis prowls the halls, searching in vain for any sign of his king. Unlikely, since the only time someone can find him is if he wants to be found, but Costis holds on to the hope that one day he’ll be something other than two steps behind his king.

“I see you,” someone singsongs from overhead.

Costis lifts his head to see owlish eyes blinking back at him from the dark. His Majesty hangs from the rafters overhead, perched like a regal bird.

“My king,” he says, not bothering to hide his exasperation. “There you are.”

Gen giggles, and that’s when it hits Costis he’s not dealing with his king. He’s dealing with Gen, fully regressed and in a surprisingly good mood.

That makes sense. His king has a habit of sneaking out and spying on people only for business. If it can’t help his extremely long and convoluted plans, he’s not interested. Little Gen, on the other hand, relishes in information, if only for seeing the looks on people’s faces when he shares what he knows. He needs attention, reactions, which is probably why his bouts of thievery last a half an hour at the most.

He glances both ways down the hall to find them empty, but who knows how many listening ears are hiding in the shadows? He can’t resist a smile. “Are you having fun, Gen?”

Gen sits and idly swings his legs. “I know who Teleus is going to see.”

“Wonderful. And you can keep that to yourself.” The last thing Costis needs is another reason to avoid looking his fellow soldiers in the eye. He’s heard quite enough gossip from little Gen as it is, thank you very much. “You know you’re not supposed to be out of your apartments when you’re like this.”

Gen whines, a low keening noise stuck halfway in a groan. “That’s _boring_. ’Sides, no one saw me.”

“_This time_.” Costis points out. “And come down from there before you hurt yourself.”

Gen replies by sticking his tongue out, then bursting into another giggling fit at his own cleverness. He releases his grip on the rafters, his fingers inching ever closer to his mouth.

Costis pales. He’s going to fall. He’s going to fall and hurt himself and cry and then Attolia will have his head.

He pulls his meanest look. “If you don’t come down then I’ll come up and get you myself.” He glances around, just to ensure no one will bear witness to him basically threatening the king. “And you will not like what happens then.”

“You can’t put me in time-out! I’m the king!”

“You’re a handful is what you are.” Costis answers. He’s mulling over his next threat when a sudden idea hits him. “I suppose I’ll just have to take all these sweets for myself then.”

“You don’t have sweets.”

“I guess you’ll never know.” Costis turns his back, fully prepared to leave, when he sees Gen getting ready to jump down.

It’s a combination of guard reflexes, thief reflexes, and sheer luck that keeps either of them from being injured. Cosits grabs Gen by his sides, causing Gen to squeal with laughter. The sound bounces through the empty halls, sounding to all the world like a cry for help.

Costis whirls on Gen, trying his meanest face, and puts a warning finger to his lips. Gen, who’s largely unused to anything other than the gentlest teasing, frowns, lips pursed in that I-might-just-burst-into-tears-and-it’s-on-you-to-figure-out-if-I-mean-it-or-not kind of way. But Costis doesn’t have time to guess. Not when Gen has alerted the guard.

Imagine his surprise when Teleus rounds the corner. “Your Majesty. Costis. I heard a scream coming from this direction. Is everything all right?”

Costis forces eye contact with Teleus, knowing otherwise he’ll be staring at Gen like a ticking time bomb. His king is the polar opposite of himself when regressed. He goes from reserved, cunning, and always thinking ten steps ahead, to the cuddliest, most honest, and most likely-to-blow-his-own-cover kid Costis has ever met.

“Teleus. You’re not on the night watch.”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Gen sings under his breath, quiet enough for the others to hear him without knowing what’s being said.

Teleus raises his eyebrows. “Come again, Your Majesty?”

“He’s delirious with fever, I’m afraid.” Costis cuts in. “I must get him back to his rooms before the queen has my head.”

Teleus fondly shakes his head. “It’s always something with him, isn’t it?”

“Always something.” Costis echoes. He absently grabs Gen’s wrist to pull his fingers out of his mouth, realizing only a second too late what he was doing. “The king has a sore on his hand,” he hurriedly explains. “The doctor said he should refrain from making it worse and you know how he listens.”

The words make Gen pout, which in turn makes Teleus laugh. “A fever and a wound?” he teases. “I’m surprised the whole palace has yet to hear about this.”

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time.” Costis says. He puts a firm hand on Gen’s shoulder, stilling his squirming over being caught in the middle of a boring grown-up conversation, and forcibly turns him around. “Goodnight, Teleus.”

Once they’re out of earshot, Gen giggles again. “I know who he was kissing,” he taunts.

Costis shushes him, and they walk in silence back to the king’s quarters. Gen takes his usual secret paths in, forcing Costis to throw together a slapdash lie about what business he had to attend to in the middle of the night. After receiving the password, the guards offer knowing smiles and let him in.

He enters the king’s bedroom to find Gen sprawled out on the floor, not moving.

Costis nudges him with a toe. “Do you ever tire of the dramatics?” he asks.

“I don’t want to walk anymore, Costis.” Gen whines.

“Doesn’t seem like a very fun place to sleep.” Costis muses. He and Gen both know full well that he’ll be personally picking Gen up and carrying him to bed in a matter of minutes.

Gen lifts his arms to the ceiling. “I need to be carried.”

“Then you should find yourself thoroughly disappointed.” Costis says, even as he bends to scoop Gen into his arms.

He’ll never admit aloud how warm it makes him feel to have Gen wrap his arms around Costis’ neck and cuddle in close, but he’s sure Gen can feel him smiling against Gen’s hair.

He takes Gen to bed.

“Costis.” Gen whines. His voice is roughed from sleep, like he’s bound to succumb to sleep any second now. He vaguely reaches out, his hand fumbling blindly around Costis’ collar. “I still have a secret.”

Costis fondly shakes his head. “I absolutely do not want to learn any more palace gossip than I already have.”

Gen pouts. “This is important.”

“Go to sleep, Gen.”

Gen sniffles, which is his I’m-tired-and-not-getting-my-way-and-actually-am-about-to-cry cry, so Costis relents.

Gen cups his hand around Costis’ ear, emphasizing how important this secret is.

“You’re my bestest friend.” Gen whispers, falling asleep before Costis can offer his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
